


In Fair Verona High

by kittymachine



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, M/M, eventually though because there has to be angst, fluff or something, like benvolio and mercutio live happily, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymachine/pseuds/kittymachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bencutio AU. Benvolio moves to a new school after his parents divorce. Despite his incurable awkwardness, he winds up friends with Mercutio, one of the loudest, most outspoken guys in school. Sexual Tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where We Lay Our Scene

It’s just school, a nervous Benvolio thought to himself, standing outside his first period english class. It was his first day at Verona High School, even though it was January of his junior year. Benvolio transferred from Mantua High School right after his had a messy divorce parents got a divorce. His mother decided it was time for a new start, and thus made him pack up his life and move halfway across the country so they could live with his aunt while Benvolio's mother got back on her feet.  
Benvolio hesitated at the wooden door, debating whether or not he could sneak back home. Then, running his hands through his dark brown curls and pushing his thick glasses up, he timidly opened the door.  
He was greeted with “Mercutio, you can either be serious about this book, or leave my class!” This exasperated utterance came from the teacher, who was unaware of Benvolio’s presence. He awkwardly cleared his throat, unsure of what to do. The teacher, along with 28 pairs of eyes turned to look at him.  
"Ah, so you’re our new student. I was worried you weren’t going to make it,” his teacher spoke, demeanor instantly changed. "I’m Mr. Escalus, your English teacher. Did you get lost?" He asked knowingly.  
“Yes, well I um… It’s a big school,” Benvolio murmured to the floor.  
“What’s your name, son?”  
“Ben-Benvolio. But you can call me Ben. Lots of people do.”  
“Well, welcome to Verona High School, Ben. You can take a seat in the back by Valentine. And Mercutio, don’t try anything stupid.”  
For the first time, Benvolio looked at his class, a sea of nameless faces. Once face imparticular caught his attention. He assumed it was Mercutio, judging by the way he smirked at Mr. Escalus’s last comment. He was slouched down in his chair and his shaggy blonde hair flopped in his eyes, which just reached to his black All Time Low shirt. As Benvolio made his way to the empty desk back, he could feel Mercutio watching him.  
“Hey Ben, I’m Valentine,” greeted the ginger boy whom Benvolio sat next to. Benvolio smiled and awkwardly waved, not sure of how he should respond to this new person. He then took out a notebook and pen, trying to follow Mr. Escalus’s lecture on Animal Farm, a book Benvolio read in tenth grade. He was so concentrated on his teacher's analysis that he was oblivious to the passing of time and the bell came as a shock.  
"Alright class, just remember to finish your essays on the book. Don't forget the quiz tomorrow," Mr. Escalus called over the flurry of students packing up and rushing to their next class. "Also, good job on actually behaving today, Mercutio."  
"Do I get a gold star and cupcake?" Mercutio snarked as he headed out the door. Mr. Escalus just sighed.  
"Hey Ben, I'll show you to your next class. It's AP Bio, right?" Valentine said as the two boys finished packing up. "I saw your schedule on your desk," he quickly added, noticing the quizzical look the other was giving him  
"Sounds good," Benvolio replied as he and Valentine walked out the door and headed to biology, with Valnetine chattering the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the periods up until lunch were relatively similar. Valentine walked Benvolio to all his classes and introduced him to all his teachers. The morning quickly passed and it was soon time for lunch, which he was dreading. Benvolio had no idea where to sit and if he should sit with Valentine.

“Hey! Hey Ben! Over here man!” That was the voice of Valentine, beckoning him to sit with him. Right now, that voice was better sounding than a songbird. When Benvolio got closer, he realised it wasn’t just Valentine at the table. He saw a girl sitting with him. Benvolio knew people would call her attractive. She had long, auburn hair and big doe eyes, which perfectly matched her tiny pointed nose.

“This is Silvia, my girlfriend.”

“Hi Ben,” she said with a slight Irish lilt. “What’s up?” Benvolio just shrugged and sat down. He began to eat his lunch packed by his mom while Sylvia and Valentine discussed the upcoming parties.

“So um, can you tell me about the people here?” Benvolio finally spoke, clearing the awkward small talk.

“Sure,” Sylvia answered, pointing to various tables. “So over there you have your Asian nerds, then your cool Asians, your varsity jocks, the unfriendly black hotties, the girls who eat their feelings, the girls who don’t eat anything, the desperate wannabes, the burnouts, the sexually active band geeks, the best people you’ll ever meet,” she spoke the last part while pointing to their table, “And the worst.” Sylvia pointed to Mercutio’s table while smiling at her lame reference.

“Are they really that bad?” He asked tentatively while sneaking a glance over at Mercutio. He was slouched in his chair, and someone must have told a joke because he was laughing. The laughing suited him, though. It lit up his whole face and made him look even more attrac- no. no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no.no. Mercutio was not attractive. Besides, there was a pretty girl with her arm around him. Even if I did like him, and I really don't, he would never like me back, the thought lingering in his mind.

“Hey Ben, you all right?” Valentine asked. “Never better,” Benvolio quickly spoke.

“As I was saying,” Sylvia continued, “They aren’t too bad really. The guys are in a band- Romeo, Mercutio, Paris, and Tybalt- and they’re called The Maidenhood. Romeo, Paris, and Tybalt are okay; I mean they can be jerks and fight and all that but they’re okay. Mercutio is the one you’ve got to watch out for. He’s a player -he doesn’t believe in love- and every teacher’s worst nightmare. You've seen him in class, so I think you know this. We still hang out with them sometimes.”

"Oh yeah, Romeo's my cousin, and I'm living with him for now, so I guess I'll be seeing them around."

"Wait wait wait. You're telling me that I don't have the honor of being your first friend here? And more importantly you already had a guide? Not cool." Valentine teased Benvolio, landing a light punch on his arm.

"Um.....Sorry?"

"Oh Val," Silvia sighed. "Stop teasing him. It's his first day. Don't you think that can wait? He looks nervous enough without you making fun of him." Benvolio nodded meekly at her statement and Valentine raised his hands in defeat. The bell rang then, signaling the end of lunch. The trio gathered up their belongings and headed out the cafeteria where they parted ways. Silvia headed to PE, while Valentine walked Benvolio to stats.

The afternoon passed as quickly as the morning. Benvolio was soon out of class and heading to his locker. The school was pretty nice, he mused as he clumsily opened his lock. Classes seemed easy enough, he already had one, maybe two friends. Not to mention the library, because damn. It was a large building separate from the school and had two stories of wall-to-floor books. Benvolio would definitely be spending a lot of time there. Romeo would be driving him home today, so he started of into the school parking lot, tired and ready to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Benvolio scanned the parking lot for Romeo's car. He remembered it from the driveway, a silver Toyota with a prominent scratch on the left side. With no avail to finding the car from his position, Benvolio began walking down the rows, alternating between watching for ice and searching for his cousin's car. He finally found it, situated between two large jeeps at the far end of the parking lot. Picking up his pace, Benvolio carefully shuffled to the car. As he got close, he saw that there was more than one person in the car.

Unfortunately, the tinted windows made it impossible to tell who was inside. As Benvolio opened the door, he was greeted with a blast of heat and words  
"I don't care what your girlfriend says, we're not listening to some stupid Top 40 the whole way home." That came from Tybalt, who was in the back seat. He made 'girlfriend' sound positively vile. Romeo was in the driver's seat and Juliet was shotgun looking absolutely pissed.

  
"His car, his girlfriend, his choices. If you don't like it, just walk." That voice. Mercutio. Perfect.

  
"Exactly, what he said," Romeo added quickly, unable to come up with anything better. He looked up and finally noticed Benvolio standing outside, still clutching the handle. "Hey Ben. I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Thought you had gotten sidetracked in the library or something. Mercutio, scoot over."

  
Mercutio rolled his eyes, but obeyed and slid to the middle while muttering something like "caring about family more than friends? The audacity."

  
Benvolio stepped inside of the car, grateful to escape the cold. He set his backpack on the floor and buckled his seatbelt, careful not to make contact with Mercutio despite their close proximity. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about him made him feel awkward and nervous. Maybe it was the way he looked at him this morning. Or maybe it was just the way he looked. The sound of the car starting up shook Benvolio from his thoughts and he stared out the window as they began the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short filler chapter, but I felt bad for not posting in a awhile. More writing should get done since school is winding down.  
> -ash


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Benvolio kept his eyes on the world outside and tried to avoid touching Mercutio, but that proved impossible the multiple times Romeo took sharp turns and Benvolio practically ended up on Mercutio's lap.

Soon, the teens arrived to Romeos pale blue house. Very suburban, but charming nonetheless. Juliet and the three boys went downstairs to the basement to rehearse, while Benvolio headed to the kitchen. He could vaguely hear guitars being tuned and the roll of a drum. This wasn't the ideal spot to do his homework, but Benvolio was hungry and he knew that he would get caught up in his work and zone everything out. He made his way to the fridge and grabbed an apple before sitting down with his physics book. The problems were just the right amount of complexity and simplicity and Benvolio was quickly engrossed in the work. So engrossed, that he didn't notice Juliet walk up stairs and stand very close to him.

"Are you even listening right now, Ben?" Benvolio looked up dumbly, only now realizing Juliet had been standing next to him, trying to get his attention. Instead answering either "yes" or "no," he gave the brilliant response of: "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend right now?" Juliet snorted at the question and took the seat beside Benvolio.

"Despite what the whole school thinks, we're not always together. I only spend like 23 hours and 59 minutes with him." Benvolio chuckled at her lame attempt at humor. "Sometimes I need space from him," she continued. "Like now. The band is arguing over the most trivial matters, and I didn't want to be there for that so I decided 'hey, let's go see how Benvolio's doing.' How are you doing," she inquired.

"I'm doing pretty okay. First day of school so I can't make any judgments yet," he stated, trying to pick the right words. Juliet nodded, as if approving of his answer.

"Made any friends? I saw you with Valentine a couple of times. Good kid." She was nice. Pretty, too. Long caramel hair, dark brown eyes and porcelain skin, minimally blemished. She was every guy's dream. Someone Benvolio was supposed to like.

"Yeah, he and Sylvia are pretty cool," he answered.

"That's great, I think so too," Juliet responded. In the silence that followed, the two heard a cacophony coming from the basement. "Does this happen a lot?" Benvolio inquired. Juliet gave an exasperated sigh and nodded.

"There's tension in the group- partially because of me. Tybalt wasn't really supposed to be a part of the band." Juliet must have seen the confused look on Benvolio's face, because she started explaining further: "The band was originally made up of Mercutio, Romeo and another bassist. The guy quit the night before a show. I knew that my cousin Tybalt could play bass and got him to fill in. It was supposed to be temporary, but the guys couldn't find anyone for a replacement. It wouldn't be so bad if Mercutio didn't take pleasure out of riling up Tybalt and agreeing with Romeo no matter what."

"That makes sense," Benvolio mused, recalling the previous incident in the car.

"I honestly don't see how they function as band," Juliet sighed, burying her face in her arms. "But hey, it works," she mumbled, "and guys in a band are that much hotter." Benvolio silently agreed. The din had now grown, and the two heard angry grumbling and heavy footsteps as someone walked up the stairs. Benvolio turned his head and saw a very pissed Mercutio, muttering to himself.

"Unbelieveable. I try to help out a friend by defending his honor and he and the enemy decide to give me a 'timeout'? Can you believe this Juliet?" Mercutio plopped down at the table.

"Woah, tough life. Having to leave practice because you started something yet again? You poor baby," Juliet responded, sarcasm oozing. "And on that note, I'm going to check on them." She got up from the table and headed to the basement, leaving Benvolio and Mercutio alone.

"You're probably just going down there to make out with your boyfriend," Mercutio called after her.

"You're an ass, Mercutio," Juliet called back, "but yeah, I am."

The silence at the table was awkward. Seeing nothing better to do, Benvolio started back on his physics homework. It was probably one of his favorite subjects. No matter how difficult, you could always derive the answer with specific equations. It was steady. Unchanging. Unlike the world.

 "Hey." Mercutio spoke, breaking the silence and his concentration. "Ben. I know physics is _really_ important, but you want to entertain a guest with some Mario Kart?" Ben. It sounded so great when he said it.

"I plan to be an astrophysicist in the future, so it is important." Benvolio spoke after a minute, trying to think of the right the say. "But yes, I'll play them with you," he added quickly, so he wouldn't appear to be rude. Mercutio appeared a bit taken back with Benvolio's former statement, but the look was fleeting when he agreed.

"Great," he responded, and the two boys got up and headed to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I posted. Summer's been super busy but expect some updates these next few weeks. Thanks for reading!  
> -ash


	5. Chapter 5

The living room was probably Benvolio's favorite part of the house. The walls were cream colored which clashed with the slightly off-color ivory carpet. Overall, it was a cozy place that was seldom used; the perfect place for curling up with a good book. It didn't feel so cozy now, now that Mercutio was bragging about pummeling his ass in Mario Kart. Honestly, they barely knew each other and Mercutio was acting like the two were old friends, the way he was cheering and shouting obscenities. Benvolio was quite amused watching him get slightly passionate over a juvenile video game.

So far, the two were matched. Mercutio and Princess Peach had two wins, as did Benvolio and Luigi. Until Benvolio managed to pull away and win the race, marking his third consecutive win.

"How the hell did that happen? I always win! I'm basically the king of this game," Mercutio exclaimed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Ben, I swear I'll beat you and your damn blue shells this next race - and the one after that and the one after that."

"Alright, let's make this interesting," Benvolio coolly replied, suddenly gaining some confidence. "Winner gets ten dollars."

"That's a deal," Mercutio agreed, holding out his hand so the two could agree on the wager. Benvolio hesitantly put his palm in Mercutio's and shook it. He felt his calloused fingers, rough from playing the guitar. He felt the smoothness of his palm, a perfectly juxtaposition to his fingers. And for a moment quicker than a blink, he felt a spark.

"Let's do this thing."

From the start, Benvolio knew he would lose. They were racing on DK Summit, which had always been his weakest track. Try as he might, he could never pull ahead and always ended up spinning off the track. It seemed on this race, his sense pertaining to Mercutio became hyper-aware. Benvolio noticed the way he leaned slightly to whichever side he was turning. He noticed how his eyes were glued to the screen with a string intensity, and the way Mercutio slightly stuck his tongue out when he wasn't yelling. As Benvolio predicted, he lost. To celebrate his win, Mercutio whooped and did a little happy dance.

"Pay up, Benvolio. I need the reparations from this ass-kicking I served up." That grin he wore was a bit too smug. "Wait, crap, never mind. I'm late. I need to go now," he spoke, looking at the clock. At this point, the band practice was over and Juliet and Tybalt had gone home, and Romeo was up in his room reading. Mercutio quickly got up from his place on the floor and headed to the door.

"Well when do you want me to pay you"? Benvolio called after him.

"Just pay me at school tomorrow," Mercutio responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates school has been killer. Enjoy!  
> -ash


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to be apart of a bigger (and better) chapter but I wanted to update sooner. Enjoy!  
> -ash

From the start, Benvolio could tell it was going to be a rough day. Mercutio's slight interruption caused Benvolio to finish his homework later than expected - around 12:30 am.

He just barely breezed through the door to English class as the bell rang. Benvolio planned to give Mercutio the money before school, but that obviously wouldn't happen. He could feel his teacher's eyes on him as we walked back to his desk, but luckily he didn't say anything. Benvolio quickly sat down at his desk and took out his notebook and pen, beginning to take notes as Mr. Escalus began the lesson. Try as he might, he couldn't focus on the lesson. Probably lack of sleep. Damn Mercutio.

Speaking of which, Mercutio looked exhausted- where did he go last night? His head was buried in his arms and Benvolio couldn't tell whether he was asleep or awake. Apparently, Mercutio hadn't caught the attention of only Benvolio

"You know Merctuio, I had thought that you finally decided this class was worth paying attention to and listen for once, but I suppose I was mistaken." Mr. Escalus reprimanded. Mercutio's head shot up at this. He had dark circles under his eyes, making him look absolutely awful.

"Sorry man, I was with my lady last night. You know how it is," Merctuio grinned. The class snickered. Mr. Escalus just sighed and continued with the lesson.

After class, Benvolio still wasn't able to pay Mercutio. Mr. Escalus wanted to talk to Mercutio after class, and benvolio couldn't wait around. He had to get to class.He Didn't know why, but he was eager to give mercutio his money as soon as possible. Maybe he wanted to talk to him again. Or maybe he just wanted to get it over with and be able to sort out his felling for Mercutio.

————

As Benvolio walked across the lunch room to the Valentine and Sylvia's table, he scanned the room for Mercutio. He didn't see him in the lunch line or at the snack bar. His girlfriend was at their table, but Mercutio wasn't. Dejected, Benvolio sat down and opened his lunchbox.

"Where's Mercutio," Benvolio asked, careful to sound nonchalant.

"Ooooh someone had a good time bonding yesterday," Sylvia wiggled her eyebrows at Benvolio. He felt a blush creep onto his pale cheeks and hoped Sylvia didn't notice.

"I owe his some money. He kinda kicked my ass at Mario Kart yesterday." He explained while taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"That must've been interesting to see. Anyway, he's probably in the band room. He always goes there when he needs sleep."

"Alright, thanks Sylvia," Benvolio replied as he began to pack up the rest of his lunch and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Ben, aren't you gonna at least finish your lunch"? Valentine questioned.

"I owed it to him yesterday. I don't want him to get any ideas about interest," he explained. And with that, he headed to the band room. Or, headed out of the cafeteria to wander around until he found the band room.


	7. Chapter 7

Benvolio knew someone was inhabiting the band room before he even got there. He could hear bits of Chopin wafting through the hall as he approached the room. Was it Mercutio? If so, this seemed uncharacteristically refined of him. As Benvolio reached the entrance of the band room and peered in, he could tell that Mercutio was in fact the pianist. Though his back was to the door, the blond hair was definitely Mercutio's. Sensing he would be catching Mercutio off guard, he leaned up against the door frame with a new found confidence he didn't know he had.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," Benvolio coolly called over. Instantly, Mercutio spun around, eyes wide. But, he quickly recovered appearing his usual nonchalant self. He answered Benvolio only after he turned around again.

"Can't sleep all the time. There's only so many hours in the day y'know," he replied, plunking at the keys.

"I'm asuming no one knows about this. Or, at least no one knew until now. Right?" Benvolio walked over to the piano and leaned against it. Today, he was going to be Cool Benvolio. Not Benvolio who couldn't hold a conversation.

"Yeah, that's right. No one, not even my girlfriend, knows my secret life as a musical prodigy. Asshole by day, piano playing asshole by night. That's me," he responded, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Funny, I didn't know assholes could play piano," Benvolio countered,surprisingly without stuttering. He didn't know he had it in him to banter with Mercutio, but he liked it. Mercutio must have noticed this shift in Benvolio's communication abilities, as he was examining him intently. 

"You're acting pretty cocky for a guy who was totally annihilated by me yesterday. Speaking of which, do you have my money?" 

"Oh yeah, right" Benvolio fished around in his pocket for the crumpled ten dollar bill and handed it to Mercutio, quickly withdrawing his hand The reality of the conversation he was having. Maybe it was having the element of surprise on his side. Maybe it was something else entirely. He wasn't sure, but after Mercutio's comment he felt himself becoming his old self, a somewhat of a shy and socially awkward mess. 

"So, uh, why piano?" Benvolio asked, trying to get to the bottom of why a guy like Mercutio would be playing the piano.

"That's not something I talk about with people. Especially people I barely know," Mercutio said, tensing up slightly. Benvolio saw that it made him uncomfortable, but that response hurt. Silence followed, save for random notes played by Mercutio.

"Well I have some homework to do," Benvolio spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I'd better get back to the the Cafeteria." And with that he turned and started walking out of the band room.

"Wait, Ben," Benvolio stopped and turned around, "maybe someday you'll find out about my past as Beethoven. But if you tell anyone about my mad skills, you're dead. And I mean dead." Benvolio nodded and made his way back to the cafeteria, small smile on his face despite the threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really kinda sucks and is kinda short but I wanted to get this up. It'll probs be edited if I have time but I have my chem IA and SATs so I won't have much time to be doing any writing. I hope you enjoyed this though!


	8. Chapter 8

Friday afternoon. Finally. Benvolio had a whole two and a half days to rest and recharge after his first week of school. Sure, it wasn’t as bad as he thought, but the whole ordeal of being a new student during the middle of the school year had been somewhat taxing. Besides, he was able to get all of his homework done in study hall and could do anything he wanted. The world was his oyster. He could go home, nap, then start a new book. Or he could try building a robot again. Or-

“Benvolio!” He was pulled out of his thoughts by a short girl running towards him. “Benvolio, I’m glad I caught you,” Sylvia huffed after catching her breath. 

“You okay?” Sylvia’s lack of affinity for prolonged physical activity was apparent and Benvolio was seriously concerned as she continued to catch her breath

“Fine, fine. Listen, it’s Friday, I don’t work until 5:00 and want ice cream. You wanna come with? I know a good spot.” 

“Is Valentine not available?”

“He is, but I thought it’d be nice to show you your new home. Get you out a little more. So are you in?”

“Sure, why not, I have nothing better to do.”

“Great!” She replied, pulling him towards the parking lot.

During the week, the parking lot of Verona was usually packed with students mulling around. Whether for clubs, sports, or just to procrastinate with friends before going home to responsibilities, everyone was there. However, on a Friday afternoon no one was in sight, putting as much distance between themselves and the school before their eventual return on Monday morning. Right now, there was just him and Sylvia-and Mercutio and a girl he was getting very friendly with. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. The girl, sitting on the hood of Mercutio’s car had her hands tangled in his blonde hair, while Mercutio was sliding her hands up her sides. Their faces were passionately melded together, any cares about being seen thrown to the wind. Benvolio felt a tiny pang of jealousy, a decent amount of disgust (judging by Sylvia’s groan, she felt the same way), but most importantly, the insatiable urge for ice cream.

The ride to the ice cream shop was quite pleasant and proved to be a great way to take his mind off Mercutio. The car was warm and filled with the sounds of soft swing music and Sylvia’s impressive attempts at humming along. The silence was comfortable and gave Benvolio the opportunity to concentrate on the world around him. Trees flanked the roads the drove along, the opposite direction of where he lived. Though still winter, many people were walking on the side walks, enjoying the last bit of cold before the spring. They chatted among each other, bought hot drinks at outdoor stands and popped in and out of family-owned stores, all brick and decorated with elaborate, hand-painted signs. It was the picture of a quintessential American town. Benvolio liked this area. 

Soon enough, they approached the ice cream shop. Reminiscent of decades before, it was housed in a brick building adorned with a pink and teal marquee. Inside, the color scheme continued with the checkerboard tiles and smattering of metal tables. The two opted to share a raspberry cheesecake sundae, coincidentally served in a teal dish with pink spoons.

“So how have you been liking your first week so far? Not too overwhelmed I hope.”

“It hasn’t been bad, really. School work’s been easy enough-the social aspect is a little stressful though.”

“Really? Mr. Congeniality is having trouble making friends? I wouldn’t have guessed” Benvolio stuck out his tongue at that comment, earning a delighted grin from his friend.

“Ha ha, I know it’s hard to believe. But you, Valentine, and all of Romeo’s friends are making the transition a little easier. So thank you for that.”

Of course, Ben. Any friend-slash-cousin of Romeo is a friend of mine.” She paused. “You’ve been hanging out with Mercutio, a combination I didn’t expect, but how’s that been?”

“He’s pretty cool. Most of our interactions have been him kicking my ass at Mario Kart, but it’s nice to talk to someone.”

“True. He’s a great person, and most people can’t really look past his antics and see it. But he’s also such a serial dater and all around idiot sometimes. Like he believes he’s this casanova and being in a moderately popular band just inflated his ego, I’m surprised his head hasn’t exploded from the sheer magnitude of its inflation.” Sylvia’s voice became increasingly louder in the empty ice cream shop and Benvolio was sure he could see fire in her eyes. He glanced at her, and she immediately met his eyes. The anger immediately dissipated. “But yeah once you get past that he’s a great person. Deep down. Really deep down,” she rushed out.

“Maybe one day I’ll be able dig really deep down and find out how great he is,” Benvolio mused to himself though aware Sylvia could hear his thoughts. 

Sylvia glanced at her watch “There was something else I wanted to tell you about him, but I’m seriously gonna be late for work. Do this again, yeah?”

“Sounds great. See you later,” he replied, wondering what was so important about his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's unedited and shit but i figured i should finally update.
> 
> EDIT: holy fuck i had no idea this was so short


End file.
